cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian GI
|baseunit = |role = Anti-armour/anti-air infantry |eliteability = Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing |useguns = M16 (standard weapon) FGM-148 Javelin (deployed weapon) |usearmor = Flak armour |tier = 1 |hp = 100 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = None |trans = |amphibious = No |techlvl = 2 |cost = $400 |time = 0:16 |produced = Allied barracks |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = *15 (25 when elite) (SA) *40 (50 when elite) (deployed) (GUARDWH) *30 (IFV) |airattack = *40 (50 when elite) (deployed) *30 (IFV) |cooldown = *20 *40 (20 when elite) (deployed, IFV) |airspeed = |landspeed = 3 |seaspeed = |range = *4 *8 (deployed, (IFV) |sight = 6 |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Uncrushable when deployed |structure = |notes = |margin = }} Guardian GIs were Allied anti-armour/anti-air infantry in service during the second iteration of the Third World War. Overview Undeployed, they carry an automatic rifle that is effective against other infantry. Their rifle, while effective, has a slower rate of fire compared to other infantry units; making them vulnerable when not deployed. Like the standard GI, they are able to deploy into personal fortifications; instead of sandbags however, the Guardian GIs use collapsible steel emplacements that not only protected them from small arms fire but also rendered them immune to the crushing treads of tanks and other vehicles. Once deployed, they swapped their rifles for anti-tank Javelin RPG launchers. A group of three Guardian GIs with Javelins can turn enemy tanks (and aircraft) into scrap metal in seconds. The primary weakness of the Guardian GI's is the slow pace at which they move while undeployed. This is due to the heavy weight of their armour, anti-vehicle weaponry and the collapsible steel fortifications which they carry on their backs when not in use. Tactics and counters The Guardian GI is a formidable anti-tank unit, especially against vehicles that lack anti-personnel weaponry. They are even more versatile when placed in a Battle Fortress. Inside the heavy vehicle, they are completely immune to anti-personnel weaponry and can fire on the move at a faster rate than normal. With this method, they are excellent counters not only against tanks but also slow-moving aircraft such as Kirov airships and Yuri's Floating Discs. Anti-infantry units such as Viruses, Desolators, Snipers or Gattling Tanks can easily make short work of them without fear of retaliation. Basic infantry such as conscripts can also make relatively short work of Guardian GIs. Guardian GIs would lose against Rocketeers due to being infantry, and that their anti-armor weapons did little to infantry personnel. Anti-Infantry vehicles are still a threat to Guardian GIs. A counter for this problem is keeping the Guardian GIs in IFVs or Battle Fortresses. Aftermath The Guardian GI was erased from the timeline after Anatoly Cherdenko's time travel. They were succeeded by the Javelin soldier. Assessment Pros * Effective against structures when not deployed. * Powerful and Strong against tanks and aircraft when deployed, a few of them can hard counter main battle tanks and even apocalypses. * Also can provide Anti-Air defense when deployed. * Combines well with Regular GIs to create a formidable defense when deployed in numbers. * Immune to the crushing treads of tanks and other vehicles when deployed * More versatile and deadly when placed in a Battle Fortress or IFV as a fast moving anti-tank and anti-air unit. * Upgraded missiles explode on impact. * Can shoot over walls when deployed. Cons * Less armoured than basic infantry. * Slow moving. * Ineffective against infantry and structures when deployed. * Loses against rocketeers in one-on-one matches. * Vulnerable to anti-infantry even when deployed. * Needs some numbers to be effectvie against high-technology vehicles such as Apocalypse tanks. * Missiles do not have a homing effect. * Like the GI, they are inferior even to the likes of a conscript when undeployed. * Loses to the flak track in a one-on-one duel. gattling tanks also counter them well. *Battle fortresses can crush deployed guardian GIs. Quotes Gallery RA2YR Guardian GI concept art.jpg|Concept art File:Guardian_GI_animation.gif|SHP sprite RA2YR_Guardian_GI_beta_mobile.png|Pre-release appearance (mobile) RA2YR_Guardian_GI_beta_deployed.png|Pre-release appearance (deployed) YR_Guardian_GI_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text YR_Guardian_GI_Korean_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text YR_Guardian_GI_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text Trivia *Their missile launchers look identical to Flak Troopers' flak guns, maybe due to lack of new modelling. Their rifles also look similar to the GI’s machine gun. *In their pre-release appearance and the cameo, their helmets are gray. In their final SHP sprite, they are black. *In the concept art he seem to be holding a Beretta M12 Submachinegun Category:Yuri's Revenge infantry Category:Yuri's Revenge Allied arsenal